


Mr. Boogie Man

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Series: Soon. [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Patrick falls for the Boogie Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Boogie Man

**Author's Note:**

> I was sitting outside at 2AM and I got scared and bored at the same time. italics because I kinda switched from past to present so let's just pretend it wasn't on accident and it's just kaner getting lost in the memory yeah? ok.
> 
>  
> 
> **SPOLIERY WARNINGS AT THE END IF YOU WANT TO KNOW.**
> 
> all mistakes are my own dumb fault yolo ahahaha I need sleep

Patrick hates the dark. Not like little kids, who think there are monsters hiding in their closets. He hates the darkness outside. How it always feels like it's trying to burst in through the window to his bedroom. His sisters make fun of him. He's in high school and he's supposed to all snotty and untouchable, but he's scared. His parents love him, but they've basically given up ever understanding why Patrick is still afraid.

When he was 10 and his parents allowed him to go trick-or-treating on his own for the first time, he got lost and ended up standing in front of a park that had way too many trees if you asked him. He used to come to the park with his mom before his sister was born and his mom became busy taking care of her. Patrick hadn't minded, because the woods are scary during the day too, but they used to walk through the woods to get back to their house. He had been terrified, but he had wanted to get home as soon as possible. He had cried as he entered the woods, the path faintly outlines by the dim light of the moon above. Some light from the streets the surrounded the park gave the bushes odd shadows and it just made Patrick even more terrified. Patrick had been about half way through the park when, to his complete horror, a bush had rattled up ahead. Patrick had seen scary movies where murderers lept out, wielding a knife, to only chase their victims done and stab them to death. He had seen movies of rabid werewolves and blood thirsty vampires and Patrick honestly didn't know which one scared him more. He had frozen and stopped breathing, completely still, something he had never been before. When glowing yellow eyes popped out of the darkness around the bush, he had almost fainted. When a short man with dark hair and a crushingly evil looking smirk stepped into the faint light, Patrick was positive he was going to die. The man had said something to him, he knows he did, his mouth had moved and Patrick would bet it had been a mocking monologue on how he was going to kill him, but when he was finally lunging at Patrick, a blur passed him and tackled the short man.

Patrick had stared in horror as a beast, a monster, a fucking shadow, stood, 3D and all, in front of him. The air around the figure was menacing and dark and I made Patrick want to cry for his mother, much like he had been doing the whole time.

The yellow eyed man had hissed and glared at the shadow.

"This one is mine, Boogie Man."

Patrick had wanted to curl into a ball. 

"No," the figure had whispered, it's voice male, but strangely musical.

The man had growled his dissatisfaction and changed his stance to be more menacing.

"Who do you think you are, Night Walker?"

The shadow man suddenly wasn't a shadow, but a light flesh colored man. Patrick thinks his hair might've been brown, but he honestly couldn't tell, not with the lighting that he had.

Patrick remembers that the angry man had been angry and standing tall one minute and then begging for mercy and bleeding the next. His gasps of air sounded wet and it made Patrick's stomach turn and twist into something tight.

_"Toews," the man spit angrily, blood dripping from his mouth._

_The other man, the Night Walker, said nothing, only raising his hand slightly._

_"No!" the man said, his voice full of desperation. "I'm sorry. I overstepped; please, please let me walk."_

_The man, Toews, Patrick remembers, stops his hand from going higher. He glances behind him and Patrick sees his face for the first time._

It's pretty morbid that Patrick can't tell you, even to this day, whether his face was pretty or like the darkest shadow Patrick had ever seen. His eyes, which were a rich brown, seemed to glow slightly red in the dark.

_"What do you think, young Mimic? Should he be spared, or should he pay for refusing my easily met request?"_

_it takes only a moment for Patrick to realize that the pretty man was asking him if Patrick thought the pleading man should be killed._

_"Please don't kill him! He's scary and mean, but nobody deserves to die!"_

_Toews raises his eyebrow, a look of surprise and intrigue flowing over his face._

_"Spare him? He wanted to kill you, Mimic. He wanted to drain the blood from your body and then feast on your flesh."_

_Patrick wondered who told Toews that was an acceptable way to talk to a ten year old._

_"Ew," Patrick says, scrunching up his noes and ignoring how his heart has now sped up, spiking and beating painfully in his chest, "that's so gross. But he doesn't deserve to die," Patrick says in his most earnest voice._

_Toews stares at him for a moment longer before lowering his hand. The once writhing man stands quickly and his gone with a pained hiss in a matter of seconds._

_Patrick bites his lip and worries it in between his teeth when Toews takes a step closer to him._

_"You are odd, for a Mimic," Toews states, looking him up and down._

_"Mimic?"_

_Toews' eyebrow raises once again and his eyes light up._

_"You do not know what you are?"_

_Patrick stares at him blankly._

_Toews let's out a laugh, something Patrick wouldn't think someone whose called a Night Walker would be capable of._

_"You have much to learn young one. How old are you?"_

_Patrick only briefly debates on whether he should tell him. His mother told him never to talk to strangers, but Patrick figures that that's basically so far behind in this conversation that it wouldn't really matter if he told him._

_"I'm ten."_

_Toews whistled and shook his head._

_"No wonder you know nothing, you're much too young."_

_"What should I know?" Patrick asks, cautiously taking a step toward Toews._

_Toews smiles, more of a sleazy half smirk if Patrick was being honest, and puts his hands behind his back._

_"I'm sure your parents will tell you when you come of age."_

_"Oh," Patrick mutters, upset he won't be figuring out what Toews is talking about._

_Toews gives him a sympathetic smile and his suddenly kneeling in front of Patrick, their eyes meeting. Toews touches his cheek lightly and Patrick feels hot all of a sudden, like a spark has dug it's way into Patrick's blood stream and is traveling along his body._

_Toews' smile widens and he says, "That's fascinating."_

_Patrick just blinks and he feels himself fall before everything is once again, black._

He had woken up in his room, his mother shaking his shoulder. He had almost told her what had happened, almost asked her what he was, what Toews was, before he had a flash of cold lips against his forehead and soothing words whispered against his wrist.

His mother gives him a strange look when he had stared wide eyed at his wrist. She told him that that's what he gets for getting a sugar rush and not even telling them when he got home. He had apologized and waited for his mother to leave, promising pancakes if he got up fast enough, before he looked back down at his wrist.

A pitch black mark lay scorched into his skin, a curling pattern that reminded Patrick of his Aunt Lucy's curled hair. It wasn't big, but it was noticeable and Patrick had only felt relief that his mother either hadn't noticed it or the fact that she couldn't see it at all. He had rubbed it, a small warmth going through him, much like the feeling he had had the previous night, but much less intense.

He had gotten up to get dressed and had gone down stairs, annoying his mother for pancakes.

Patrick hates the dark. He had almost been killed by what he now knows was a vampire. Darkness had almost gotten it killed, but then it had brought Toews to him. A Night Walker, a Boogie Man, a creature that lives off other people's fear, a man who had marked Patrick for some reason. Marked Patrick as property. Patrick stretched, the muscles in his back protesting the movement, weak and achy from the shifting practice his mother had given him and his two sisters. Patrick stood in front of the mirror, his tan skin stretching over newly tightened muscles. The once small black mark now stretched up his arm, over his shoulder and covered the right part of his upper back and chest. It hadn't started to grow until Patrick had started his shifting lessons. Once he had found his Calling, foxes of all things, the mark had sopped growing, but had seemingly gotten darker. His parents were still unable to see it. Nobody but Patrick could see it, the mark Toews had left on him. Patrick tilted his head and traced one of the curls on his shoulder, embracing the shiver that ran through his body.

Soon, he would be of Mimic maturity. He had found his Calling and his shifting was close to perfect. Soon, his body would settle into his form, how he would look for centuries to come. He would only age when he wanted to, when he found it to be necessary. 

He took in a deep breath, finally dragging his fingers away from the now familiar pattern, and pulled on a shirt. He turned off his bedroom light and stumbled over to his bed, yawning into his hand and dropping down ungracefully. He only took a moment to stare at the darkness around him, wondering, before he drifted off into a peacefully sleep.

The darkness in his room shifted, a shadow darker than night stood in the corner, it's red eyes sharp and anticipatory. 

"Soon," the figure hummed. "Soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Boogie Man!Jonny, random Vampire. Mimic(shape shifter, were creature etc.)!Kanes. Creepy centuries old Jonny being a creeper to ten year old Patrick. Nothing sexual happens but their some hardore (not really) forehead and wrist kissing when Patrick is passed out so maybe dub-con???? He's also ten when that happens so yoooo Jonny is a creeper ahahaha


End file.
